And Not a Kyubi was Stirring
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: Basically, these are a bunch of Christmas stories with mainly Sasuke x Naruto and Iruka x Kakashi. There will be a New Years one... eventually...
1. Chapter 1

Basically my Friend, Ai, and I got together and are writing some silly Christmas/ New Years Eve stories... Have fun...  
We don't own Naruto... Sadly... (just his body >>)

* * *

It was a cold cold night, and Christmas was around the corner. Sasuke was over at Naruto's for the holiday, and they were roasting their chestnuts in Sasuke'sKaton Ryuuka no Jutsu Naruto gently rested his head upon Sasuke's bare, warm (pasty white) shoulder (but Naruto liked it like that). 

"Oh, Sassy…." Naruto sighed with a glimmer in his eyes.

"It's almost Christmas, and then you'll get your real _present_. So no more pestering me, its going to be a real surprise." Sasuke purred to his tangy mustard haired lover.

An excited look came over Naruto's blushing face. "He's really coming! Santa is coming to town!"

Sasuke, being a pill as usual, gave Naruto an annoyed knowing look. "There isn't a Santa Claus, idiot."

"Whaaaaaat? You don't believe in him?" Naruto yelled, but a grin quickly crept over his face. "I bet that's because…. you are…. a _bad_ boy, Sasuwasu." At this Naruto let out a girly giggle.

"No, I'm serious. My big bro told me when I was three…. I've dwelled on that moment my entire life since….. The day he took everything away from me. I remember it well……"

**cheesy flashback music**

Everyone was partying late at night. The eggnog was flowing. I was put in a time out in a particularly dark corner for trying to drink my fathers alcoholic eggnog.

Suddenly, the room went dark, and eggnog splattered everywhere as glasses dropped. (It was pretty nasty smelling the next morning…) People fell to the floor dead as if the life had been suddenly ripped from their bodies.

record screeching music

Naruto: snicker booodeh!

Sasuke: Shut up I'm getting to the angsty part.

film does the wavy transition back to the past

Through the darkness I could see a solitary figure standing over my parents fresh corpses. He was wearing a red Santa hat and was glaring at me with our bloodline limit, the Sharingan… Out of his pocket he fished a flashlight, and hurriedly shined it on his face. His mouth was twisted into an evil grimace as he slowly stepped towards my dark corner of horror.

"Mom and Dad…. What happened to them Itachi?" I said to my brother helplessly.

But all he could say were the four cruelest words ever uttered.

"There is no Santa."

**end of flashback**

Naruto tried to conceal his hot tears. "He is too rea—"

At that very moment, a chimney appeared beside them and a roaring fireplace. Sounds of something coming down could be heard through the whole house. Something big.

Both boys could do nothing but stare and grip each other tightly. A masked face finally popped its head out of the fireplace, his eye squinting with glee. Kakashi Claus jumped out and brushed himself off.

"Boy it's hot in here. Hey hey my trusty reindeer. Come to meeee!" Kakashi Claus yelled up the chimney.

A fat ass stuck itself out if the hole and squeegeed Its way out. It turned around and stood up to face Kakashi. It was none other than Iruka Sensei

Naruto squeeked, "Iruka Sensei!", and was quickly hushed by the man in disguise.

"I don't know what you're talking about,... I'm just a simple reindeer."

"Well," Kakashi ho-ho-ho'ed, "Here's your gift" With that Kakashi Claus pulled out a gigantic bottle shaped package from his great red sack. "Merry Christmas you two." In a poof of smoke, the reindeer, the chimney, and the Santa were gone.

In a frenzy, both the boys tore open the decorated paper to reveal… a gigantic bottle of lotion. (Gingerbread scented too, So hurry to your local Bath and Body Works to pick up your own scented wonder today!).

**… blush**

* * *

Please Review... The more reviews the more love maybe... Ohyeah if you wanna flame ... uh take out a piece of paper and write your complaint and shuv it up your butt... cause its mean to us ;D Have a nice day... For the other people WE HEART YOU!  



	2. Beast and Squeak

A full moon painted the sky, but everything seemed to be a slow-motioned black and white film. It was partly cloudy with snow dropping off every tree branch that was viciously jumped on as a panting salted butter and cream haired boy ran for his life. He knew there were two piercing eyes stalking him as he hauled his foxy behind away from that demonic person… This wasn't how the fleeing boy expected to spend his Christmas Eve, but it beat being alone, like usual.  
Naruto kept running aimlessly through the night keeping his vision keen on the snowy ground and frosted branches. He never noticed the incoming gates until his whiskered mark face met hard, cold, metal bars. Out of panic he pushed the gate open and ran into the run down mansion. Naruto felt quite panicked, but decided to call around the mansion.  
"Hello, is anyone home? Anyone...?"  
Naruto smirked, " I guess nobody lives here, so I'll just find my way around, Lucky!"  
Sasuke could smell the scent meat of a fresh new play toy he would be able to batter around for a while. He stalked Naruto as he watched him walk into the main room with a fireplace burning.  
The random warmth crept up his skin shaking off the icicles. He ran over to the fire and began putting his hands up near the flames. " Warmth.. flames...? Doesn't that mean someone lives here?" Naruto shouted out aloud.  
Sasuke covered his ears and nuzzled his puppy-beast nose on the strange boys neck.  
"Silence, dobe."  
Naruto panickly backed away from his beloved heat and noticed two sharp fangs, a fury man-beast, torn pants, and had two dark, endless pit eyes. He choked on his fear and took out his shuriken and stood up in a fighting stance.  
"You think you're a match for me, don't make me howl!"  
The quivering blonde kind of eyed the beast in an interesting way ready to mutter out words, but noticed a Christmas tree. His clenched mouth slowly turn into something of extraordinary amazement.  
"Um, what are you doing dobe?"  
Sasuke looked both ways trying to figure out what his new toy was staring at. He slowly followed his direction and smirked.  
"Interested in my tree?"  
Naruto blushed a bit noticing the beast was staring at him.  
" Well, I've never spent Christmas Eve with anyone, so this is my first time at last it looks like..."  
Naruto sadly looked down.  
"Why the frown, its Christmas Eve, you make me look like a horrible Ice Queen!"  
"Well it's either you eat me, or Itachi gets me..."

His blue azure eyes feel back upon the tree as his weapon clunked to the floor. The lights radiated brightly shimmering off the ornaments. Candles had little starburst whenever he squinted his eyes.  
Sasuke couldn't help, but smile as he noticed his captive had such a huge smile stretched across his face, escaping with the cutest childish giggles. His beast like hormones couldn't hold out and he just wanted to grab that foxy mask off the boy and hold him in his harms assuring everything would be all right. (Not too good at controlling those manly urges...)  
"Hey, hey, what are you doing to me!"? Naruto shouted as he was turning bright red.  
Without noticing his fantasy come true, he was actually holding onto his precious blonde treat. A blush was powdered on his face turning his little wolvey ears a tinge of pink (somehow).  
" Call me Sasuke, Dobe," the beast mumbled.  
" Teme," Naruto opened his mouth up widely letting out obnoxious annoying squeaks, but Sasuke found them cute.  
At that random cry from Naruto, Sasuke held on tighter. " All I want to do is protect you," he lean down and gently licked his face.  
Naruto became uncomfortable, but couldn't help, but somehow enjoy it.  
"Naruto... Uzamaki, Naruto... is my name..," he muttered under his breath.  
Sasuke took his chance and kissed Naruto and began to turn back into a normal boy.  
Naruto went into deep shock noticing a slender young man, ivory skin, raven hair that draped over his eyes and had porcupine spikes in the back, and had just his shredded pants on. He began to blush noticing their lips still crushed together.  
Ever since that Christmas, Sasuke always dresses up in a silly beast costume and chases Naruto through out the beaten down mansion. Simply Naruto has lived in his lover's paws/ hands ever since then.  
The tale of how Sasuke was turned into a beast, lets just say it deals with a power wish, jutsu, and equals out to gone wrong.  
Of course the silly boys always laugh about that story, but soon will have another thing to laugh at of course if they ever figure out that Itachi is outside in a tree with binoculars peeping at his little brother and his cute, fox boyfriend.


	3. Questionable Mission

Eep sorry everyone I meant to put this up yesterday... Sorry! Okay there should be another chapter up today or tomorrow...

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a blizzardy Christmas Eve and many of Jiraiya Clause's helpers were not at east. Naruto and Sasuke were sneaking away into a closet as Sakura and Ino fought over who'd be Sasuke's wife (sadly they never noticed the two men fooling around). Shikamaru was lazing about the toy rooms as Chouji helped himself to a little stocking stuffing treats. The rest of the good elves were hammering away at toys and sewing up plushies.

The reindeers were securely in their stalls awaiting for their long journey except for one who was busy with his nose in a book and his eye poised up in a smutty eclipse. He had a mask that partially covered his face, a detachable, red, clown nose on his normal rosy nose, a red eye with a scar that ran over it and of course a headband over his silver spikes that had cute antlers with little bells on them. He began to heave and ho at that book when some old man bent over his shoulder with the same exact dirty smile.

" So Kakashi Deer, you like my Christmas special," Jiraiya questioned.

Kakashi paniced a bit slamming the book and slyly smiled, "Jiraiya Clause, how are you?"

"Just fine, Kakashi Deer, but I'd be better if you didn't steal the gifts that are meant for the naughty boys and girls!"

Kakashi sadly looked down.

"Oh, cheer up, I have a little mission for you that will dirty out your mind!"

"Really, what is it!"

Jiraiya slumped his back into a post and randomly pulled out some eggnog and began to chug and Kakashi was a little disturbed by this. Kakashi took in the new information and gleamed with joy at his little adventure to come. He began to chatter out some enthusiastic mumbo-jumbo.

"So that's all I have to do and I get to see all that?"

"Basically," Jiraiya said patting his favorite deer on the shoulder with a perverted grin.

So Kakashi was off to find Jiraiya's shiny treasure. He couldn't help, but keep that blush that stained his cheeks rose, as he walked through the frosty night passing away time by thinking of all the dirty stuff he'd soon see.

**A cheesy wave rippled the picture of Kakashi frozen walking through the snow.  
**

Jiraiya was dressed in his Santa outfit, but he was sick of me taking gifts so he basically sent me away for the Eve and had the replacement ninja-deer, Itachi, The Red Eyed Wonder. He would have sent Sasuke, but he seemed a tad bit busy tonight, plus he couldn't find him.

" So what's my mission?"

"Well all you have to do is go peeping on the Snow Bunnies of Konoha Winterland," Jiraiya had a cheeky grin. "Don't forget to use your sharingan to get every glimpse of footage!"

Kakashi blushed a little bit, but was also happy at the same time. He'd get a chance to be the world's best peeping tom.

**Flashback slowly ends showing Kakashi standing in the snow with his head up in a day dream. **

"Man this is going to be fun," Kakashi shouted out to the world!

"Is someone out there," a voice questioned.

Kakashi lazily looked over with his one eye and noticed a cute man dressed in a fuzzy white-snow monster outfit. The man had a scar over his nose and brown hair clotted up in a pony tail with a few loose pieces of hair brushing against his rosy complexion. He was bent over scavenging the ground for something in particular.

"What are you looking for?"

The man stuttered a bit trying desperately to see who he was talking to.

"I lost my glasses... Can you help me please?"

Kakashi looked down and noticed them behind him, he couldn't help, but chuckle to himself at the cute little stranger on the ground in such a vulnerable pose. He picked up the glasses and decided to be evil.

"If I help will you give me a prize," Kakashi asked.

"Sure, my name is Iruka, what is yours?"

"Kakashi..."

Kakashi had already picked up the glasses, but decided to pretend that he never found them. He absorbed his environment in around him and fell in love with it all. The warm cave with a small fireplace, a master chair with a ruffled cushion, and a little bookstand next to it. Everything here seemed so comfortable, especially the cutie in front of him.

"I found them," Kakashi hummed.

" Really!"

"Yep, right here," a smile fell over Kakashi's lips. "Now I want my prize!"

" What kind of prize would you," before Iruka could mutter another word Kakashi claimed his prize, his sweet lips.

Kakashi slid his glasses on and backed away with a little smirk. He noticed his little prize with a tender blush running along his face.

" What you do that for!"

"Well you see I just couldn't help but just want all of you," Kakashi smiled even bigger.

"Wow, this is awkward," Iruka muttered. "Please leave... I don't like you that way and it's kind of wrong what you just did! Next time, don't be so selfish, especially on Christmas Eve!"

Kakashi's head dropped between his shoulders and his silver hair covered his distraught face. His lips coiled into a frown as he noticed the angry little fuzzball ready to destroy him.

Iruka looked down and noticed the hurt man, he felt horribly guilty, but had no idea what to do. He wasn't even that harsh, just more embarrassed then anything. Well, maybe a little harsh.

With the last few harsh words Kakashi decided he would leave with his little deer tail between his legs. He was stopped by two quivering fuzzy hands around his arm.

"I'm sorry. You can stay!"

Another smile leaped onto his face and, somehow, in the quickest motion possible, our little masked reindeer jumped the little monster and took him all.

Through Christmas Eve till Christmas day little noises of someone's virginity being stolen away could be heard ( Thats a little awkward?).

Jiraiya was finished with his job and awaiting his new valuable information to come back, but sadly it never did. There was no New Years' special edition or maybe there was because Kakashi's eye was hooked up to Jiraiya's sharigan computer...

**Dun! Dun! Dun...!**

**

* * *

**Please leave a little special review ;D 


End file.
